irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Vex
Invader Vex, a former Engineer and top scientist back on allied Vort, is a cunning and witty invader with a customized PAK (customized by himself, of course) and a synthetic skin disguise. The defective but capable Vex is always ready for a challenge. Before invading In the first two hundred years of Vex's life, he worked on Vort (an Irken ally at the time) inventing many kinds of commonplace Irken equipment such as many new engine and power systems for spaceships, artificial intelligence brains, and even many components in The Massive itself! This is also where he met Invader Vax, a fellow scientist and friend. During his career on Planet Vort, Vex created his durable and dangerous starship: the Blade Runner. He subsequently used it throughout his career as an invader. It was quickly observed that Vex was defective even as a smeet. His unquenchable thirst for knowledge got him in trouble many times for eavesdropping, breaking through firewalls and lockout programs to access more data, and later in life, even replacing most of his PAK components for maximum energy and data storage. Unlike most defectives, Vex is not and was never destructive or impulsive, although it cannot be said that he is "normal." As an Invader After taking extensive military training in only seventy five years, Vex became an Irken Elite. For the next 30 years, he began to create his own SIR unit: The Versatile Information Retrieval, or VIR unit.( VIR- Vex's SIR unit) Vex was then promoted to Invader for Operation Impending Doom Two, and assigned to search out Vortian refugees living on the other planets in Vort's star system during a secret briefing between Vex and the Tallest. The primary concern was that the rather intelligent Vortians would form a powerful resistance against the Irkens, especially since the Vortians possessed schematics for most of the ships in the Irken Armada. After a short and un-publicized sweep, Vex destroyed all Vortian copies of Irken schematics and all Vortian refugee camps. Vex's destruction of these camps left only one survivor: a small Vortian scientist named Lard Narr. Shortly After Lard Narr started The Resisty, Vex was assigned to infiltrate and destroy the small but determined group. Vex was then sent to planet Earth to clean up after Invader Zim, making sure that the humans were unaware of the Irkens and of Zim. During this time, he was assigned to complete various missions including infiltrating and exposing locations of the members of The Resisty after the loss of their capital ship. Most of them turned up on Foodcourtia eventually. As for his appearance, Vex still wears his customized scientist's robe and gloves. He has specialized multifunction boots, and his customized upside-down teardrop shaped PAK holds nearly every tool Vex would ever need. Relationships VIR- As Vex's SIR unit, VIR is a loyal ally and one of Vex's greatest tools both in battle and in the laboratory. Invader Vax- Vex and Vax are friends, and Vex often contacts him when in need of assistance. He respects his SIR unit VIR as he does his own, but is sure not to give him any orders. Invader Plazatrax- Vex sees Plazatrax as a helpful ally, with his databanks always filled with information useful to Vex's various projects Nightmare Vex- Vex sees his Nightmare counterpart as either a great ally or a dangerous enemy, depending on the situation at hand. As his exact mental and physical equal, Vex is not intimidated by him. Invader Zim- Vex is amused by Zim's various blunders, but despises him for destroying his lab on Vort when Zim created an Infinite Energy Absorbing Blob during his training. Vex is often surprised by Zim's apparent inability to stay hidden. Invader Mez- Vex and Mez have quite a bit in common. As Mez once pointed out, "Great minds think alike!" They assist each other with many different experiments and missions. Invader Jib- Vex is a fairly good friend of Jib. Vex often helps Jib update and refine his equipment. Facts of Doom Vex despises the publicized nature of Operation Impending Doom Two, believing that compromising information is much more likely to leak. Because of his importance, the Tallest granted him permission to install a bioelectricity manipulator into VIR. Vex occasionally formulates plans to overthrow the tyrannical control brains and regain real Irken leadership for the Empire. Despite Vex not being all that much older than Zim, he must disguise himself as an adult Human on Earth, and a non-Vortian refugee when in the Vortian system. Vex invented advancements in transmission equipment that allows any interstellar transmissions to travel past the speed of light, allowing for long distance calls throughout the galaxy while traveling near the speed of light. This technology resides inside all modern pieces of Irken equipment, including The Massive and all main control brains. Vex owns a PAK-less clone of himself for an organ donor if he is ever severely injured. The clone is hooked up to a life support system to keep it alive. Category:Irkens Category:Invaders Category:Males Category:Irken Scientists Category:Characters Category:Scientists